1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to transmitting and receiving a datastream including three-dimensional (3D) image data, in a digital broadcasting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reproduce 3D image data while maintaining compatibility with a conventional two-dimensional (2D) digital broadcasting system, additional information showing characteristics of the 3D image is required. A transmitting terminal providing an image service may transmit encoded data of a 3D image, and may transmit additional information about the 3D image via an additional channel. A receiving terminal receiving the image service may receive the encoded data and the additional information via at least two channels.
In order not to occupy an additional channel, the additional information may be provided in the form of metadata added to existing data, via the same channel as the encoded data.